Lo mejor de ti
by Jaione31
Summary: El día a día del matrimonio Malfoy, contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti, Draco!"


**_RESUMEN:_** El día a día del matrimonio Malfoy, contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti, Draco!"

_**TÍTULO ALTERNATIVO:**_ Happy together

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ Actualizaré mis proyectos a la mayor brevedad posible, pero tenía una apuesta que cumplir, y en mi defensa diré que YO SIEMPRE GANO MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJJ. OK, no. Pero soy muy influenciable, y no soy capaz de decir que no a un reto. Así que ahí lo tienen. Mi primer Dramione. Recién sacadito del horno. Espero que lo disfruten. Un besazo,

Jaione.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> De despertares (I)<span>_**

_Y quien haya experimentado la dicha de despertar junto al ser amado, se lo aseguro, ha saboreado la felicidad._

**_Anónimo_**

* * *

><p>Traté de levantarme muy despacio, en un intento por no despertar a la persona que dormía a mi lado. Él estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente — babeando la almohada, para variar — que no tuve corazón para hacerlo. Estos son mis momentos favoritos, al fin y al cabo, cuando él está tranquilo y callado, y puedo contemplarle con total libertad. Nunca se lo diré — es lo último que le faltaba para que ese ego desmedido que tiene alcance su cenit y haga que su cabeza explote — pero en estos momentos me resulta tan hermoso que el corazón me da pequeñas punzadas. Paso los dedos con parsimonia por su cabello rubio, el cual, tras años y años de bromear al respecto con Harry y Ron puedo asegurar que es natural, y me dispongo a levantarme y a dirigirme a la ducha.<p>

Aún no me siento totalmente cómoda Malfoy Manor, tal vez por lo grande, tal vez por el hecho de vivir con mis suegros — no es muy agradable compartir tu techo con unas personas que desearon verte muerta — pero tras dos años, siete meses y veinte días, al fin me voy acostumbrando. Al fin y al cabo y por mucho que digan — a Molly casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando le confirmé mi decisión de venir a vivir aquí — los Malfoy no son tan malos como los pintan. Finalmente, la amabilidad distante de Narcissa y su talento para el piano me han conquistado, y una vez que te acostumbras a la lengua afilada de Lucius —que tras la guerra se ha relajado considerablemente — puedes comenzar a apreciar su ingenio y cultura desmedidos, que le hace capaz de conversar sobre cualquier tema. Y finalmente, está él. La razón de mi mudanza, de mis desvaríos.

No puedo decir que lo que siento hacia Draco Malfoy fuera un amor a primera vista — al fin y al cabo, nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien tras nuestra etapa escolar en Hogwarts — pero tras una ruptura amistosa con Ron— pues descubrimos que aunque somos unos amigos maravillosos el uno para con el otro, nunca funcionaríamos como pareja — Draco comenzó con la que, yo llamo cariñosamente, "_etapa de acoso y derribo_".

Cabe destacar que la soporté estoicamente durante seis meses, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que me di cuenta que o le decía que sí, o corría el riesgo de ser sepultada bajo los enormes ramos de flores que se encargaba de enviarme. Así que acepté tener una cita con él. Y, ¿quién me iba a decir que estaba a punto de conocer a la que sería mi alma gemela?

Y eso que, viéndolo en perspectiva, Draco no es perfecto. **Para nada**. Al igual que el resto del planeta, tiene manías y defectos, aunque los suyos son verdaderamente insoportables. Puede parecer un hombre seguro de si mismo, preciso y perspicaz, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces me he peleado con él por olvidarse de las fechas importantes? ¿Cuántas veces le he reclamado sus malos modales para con mis amigos? En resumen, Draco es soberbio, perezoso, vago, presumido, creído ,olvidadizo, descuidado,desconfiado, cínico, sarcástico, ... y cabe decir que la lista no termina ahí. Él es, en definitiva, todo lo que yo **NO** buscaba en alguien, y menos en mi pareja ideal. Y aún así, me resulta maravilloso en su imperfección y le quiero con locura. _**¿Extraño, verdad?.**_

Sobre todo, y como he dicho con anterioridad, me fascina observarle , sobre todo cuando finjo estar "muy concentrada" en los papeles del ministerio, pues es entonces cuando se relaja. Puedo decir con total seguridad, que sus ojos, son probablemente, el rasgo que encuentro más atractivo en él. No importa que los demás los encuentres fríos como pedernales, cuando me mira a mí, puedo ver, tras esa tormentosa superficie gris, calidez y amor. Es por ello que sé que siempre estaré enamorada de él, pues por más años que pasen, su mirada seguirá siendo la misma, y sé con solo vislumbrarla, sabré que sigo siendo querida, tengamos cuarenta o cien años.

Me dispongo a ducharme con mayor celeridad. El agua calienta mis músculos y los relaja, y yo no puedo evitar alargar el baño unos cuantos minutos más. De pronto, el sonido de la mampara descorriéndose y unas manos en mi cintura me hacen pegar un brinco.

—Draco- dije sonriente-creí que estabas dormido.

—Con el escándalo que haces, Granger, imposible- me replicó encarnando una ceja.

-Oye, Malfoy, vete a la ¡mmmh...! - me interrumpió con un largo beso en los labios. Le miré de mal humor. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me otro rápido beso en el cuello. ¿He dicho que soy débil antes sus muestras de afecto? Es entonces cuando aprovecha para pegarse más a mí, haciéndome notar **_la razón_** por la cual se ha metido a la ducha conmigo.

—Ni se te ocurra-siseo- tengo que estar en el Ministerio dentro de diez minutos.

—Oh, he hablado con Potter. Si alguien pregunta, tienes fiebre- pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No, tengo que terminar el proyecto de ley- él me mira largo rato, con esos ojos tan maravillosamente grises, y yo me derrito un poco.

-Hermione ...- oh, no. Odio que me llame por mi nombre mientras me mira con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Suspiro largamente.

—De acuerdo, comeré contigo. Pero por la tarde, iré a trabajar.

—Lo cual significa que tenemos toda la mañana- dice él, satisfecho. Su mirada húmeda y triste ha desaparecido. Ahora me mira como un depredador a punto de merendarse a su presa. Contengo la respiración mientras él me levanta en volandas y me aprieta contra la pared. **_¿He mencionado que adoro las mañanas?_**

* * *

><p><strong>CRÓNICAS DE JAIONE:<strong> Empecé este fic hace tiempo, cuando un buen-mal-amigo me propuso como reto que escribiera algo de ésta pareja. "¿¡Quién, yo?!" Respondí. "Pero si siempre he apoyado las parejas canon, soy fan del Ronmione desde que tengo como 11 años, bla, bla, bla." Una escritora debe ser versátil, me replicó él con una mueca maliciosa. Así que finalmente, accedí, y decidí hacer un fic similar a "El diario de Draco",formato con el cual me siento muy cómoda, pero esta vez contado en un tono más íntimo. Para seguir mi línea habitual, comencé a redactar desde la perpectiva de Draco. Y no, no podía. Así que me decanté por Hermione, un personaje en el que nunca me he detenido demasiado, tal vez por esa manía que tienen muchos escritores de describirla como una auténtica "Mary Sue", cosa que , no, no. Los personajes son imperfectos. Eso es precisamente lo que los hace tan interesantes. Para su información mi Hermione es insegura, inteligente, y se enoja con facilidad. Tal y como al describía Rowling y tal y como yo la recuerdo. Un besazo, y deseando que les haya gustado,

_**Jaione31**_


End file.
